In turbomachinery using hydrostatic bearings there is a potential for wear on the bearing bore and journal due to contact between the two during start up and shut down. This wear is undesirable as it deteriorates the hydrostatic bearing performance. If this wear becomes excessive the hydrostatic bearing will not function efficiently and this will have a deleterious effect on the turbomachine.
It has long been a goal in the hydrostatic bearing industry to reduce wear and to make improvements which increase the stiffness and damping coefficients of hydrostatic bearings for improved rotordynamic response and to reduce leakage flow and thereby improve hydrodynamic performance.